


Ghost in a Shell

by LizQ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I'm still figuring out where I want to go with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizQ/pseuds/LizQ
Summary: Growing up in Hydra the Ghost knew nothing else. Her abilities to project herself outside of her body like a literal ghost allowed her to be the perfect spy and killer. But what happens when the Avengers get thrown into the mix and try to rip her from her Hydra roots?Post Civil War. Pre Infinity WarStill feeling this fic out, I don't know whether or not I want to make this xWanda or xNatasha.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/ Original Female Character, Wanda Maximoff/ Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ghost in a Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so this fic is pretty underdeveloped overall, I'm still figuring out the logistics of what I even want to do with it. Any feedback from you guys would be immensely helpful!

Suhbaatar Mongolia (Northern border, South of Russia)

  
“What was the intel on this base again?” Sam asked through comms as he soared over the pine and birch trees of the forest while the rest of the team were advancing on the ground. 

  
“Well for one it’s Hydra, so it needs to be taken down one way or another,” Bucky responded.

  
“And word on the street is they have one of Strucker’s inhuman experiments under lock and key here. Apparently they’re a high level asset so be cautious,” Steve added. 

  
As they approached the perimeter of the base the team came to a stop, taking note of guards on post, cameras, and other security measures. 

  
“Don’t suppose we can ring the doorbell and ask for a tour?” Wanda grunted, not liking the sight of the numerous guards that were posted outside, who knew how many more were behind the doors.

  
“Doesn’t seem like we have the luxury of being discreet with this one Cap, what’s your call?” Natasha piped in. 

  
Scanning the base in front of him looking for any weak and obvious entry points Steve gave out his orders, “Sam I want you up high, be our eyes in the sky. When we get inside let us know if we have any more hostiles incoming, Wanda you’re with Romanoff take the east side of the base, Buck is with me we will take the west, Clint keep the Quinjet warm I have a feeling we’ll want to make a speedy exit. First to find the asset gets to pick the movie for tonight.”  
“Roger, Rogers” Clint spoke into the comms. 

  
Both Bucky and Sam chuckled while Clint was rewarded with smirks from the rest of the team. 

  
Ghost POV

  
She was in the middle of making a sandwich for herself when the alarms to the base went off. Sighing she plopped the bread she had been spreading some mustard on back down on her plate before sitting down in the stool next to her.   
No matter how many times she used her powers the feeling of leaving your own body was always jarring. Both leaving and entering her body compared to the sensation of having the wind knocked out of you after falling from a great height. Minus the pain. It was never a smooth transition though after a while with knowing what to expect she was able to get somewhat used to it. She only had been doing it her whole life. 

  
She gave her body sitting in the stool a quick once over before turning her back on herself and walking through the wall of her quarters following the sounds of gunshots, shouting and grunts of men being tossed around like rag dolls.   
She came across the two women first though they were on a separate floor from her quarters she observed them as they each took out numerous guards at a time. The blonde woman fought with impeccable skills, quick, nimble, little room for error. The Ghost took note of her weapons, the ones in which she seemed to favor over others. She wasn’t predictable on any account, but it wouldn’t be impossible to take her down. The red head on the other hand, the ghost cocked her head slightly to the side as she took her in. A twist of familiarity passed through her but she couldn’t quite place it. The girl was powerful, throwing the Hydra guards into walls with her red wispy magic. She would have to be avoided, or taken down by surprise somehow.

  
“Anyone got eyes on the asset yet, getting a little lonely out here,” Sam asked through the comms.

  
“Negative, we cleared the first floor in the east about to head up to level two,” Romanoff responded after kicking a Hydra agent in the chest sending him into a table.

  
“No luck on our end either, level one and two cleared on the west end heading to level three,” Steve reported.

  
“Ooph better catch up ladies or we are going to be watching some black and white snoozer,” Clint piped in. 

  
“Actually I was thinking we’d pick out Inception, that spiderling kid had suggested it, sounded interesting,” Barnes huffed. 

  
Shit, they were getting too close to her quarters for comfort. Flying through walls and floors the ghost made her way to the two super soldiers. Unlike the blonde ex assassin these two were entirely predictable, they had patterns to their hit combinations, they relied too much on their strength and less on reading their opponents body language. Countless weaknesses to their fighting styles, if she distracted them and was quick enough all she had to do was aim low and get them off their feet. The trouble would be fighting the both of them at the same time although they had a rhythm with each other she was able to pick up on. The ghost smirked to herself as she followed them through the corridor watching them take down guard after guard, dissecting their moves, finding their weaknesses until they came to the door to her quarters. 

  
The one Ghost recognized as the Winter Soldier easily knocked the reinforced door down with his metal arm. She was amused as they cautiously walked into the room warily eyeing her body that sat rigid on a stool. Her body’s back was to them so they slowly made their way around until she was facing them. Both super soldiers were confused at the state she was in taking note of her eyes, glazed over, irises a milky grey color.

  
“We’ve got eyes on the asset third floor, corridor cleared,” Steve called out, “she’s… in some sort of a catatonic state?”

  
“It looks like she was in the middle of making a sandwich…” Barnes gave a confused glance around the room. It wasn’t your typical Hydra cell that most experiments were kept, it was well lived in. A bed tucked into the corner, a short but full bookshelf on one side of the wall and a small kitchen area with a door in the back which was assumed to be the bathroom. Steve was slightly bent over looking at the face of the young girl that sat on the stool, expressionless and unmoving before him. Ghost was about to jump back into her body and get the party started when the redhead and blonde entered the room. She bit her tongue at the sight of them, this was going to be more difficult with the witch in play. She reevaluated and decided she would have to wait for her to come closer, hopefully catch her by surprise and eliminate her first.

  
“Wanda, you think you can take a look with what’s going on in there?” the blonde super soldier asked the redhead.

  
“Steve…” Natasha gave him a pointed look knowing Wanda was not a fan of using her powers to enter people’s minds. It always filled her with a tremendous amount of guilt after the events with Ultron.

  
“It’s alright Natasha,” Wanda gave her friend a tight lipped smile. She rounded the woman on the stool so she could get a clear view of her face. A small gasp escaped her lips and muttered the words that surprised everyone in the room. 

  
“I know her.”

  
“Are you sure?” Natasha eyes darted back and for the between the rigid woman and the witch.

  
Wanda nodded taking in the woman before her, she was about the same stature as Natasha, small but built, her dark brown hair was cut short, slightly longer than a buzz cut, her skin was naturally tanned and donned a fair amount of scars. The one difference was her eyes, Wanda had never seen them as they are now, milky almost all white. She remembers them being a piercing blue color.

  
“Yeah she… she was at the same facility Pietro and I were at when we got our powers. She actually trained us a bit in the beginning…” Wanda trailed off. 

  
Ghost narrowed her eyes at the redhead, not recalling having met her before. She could see the certainty in the hazel eyes which only confused her further. Momentarily distracted in her own thoughts trying to push through her hazy memories to fish out the witch and recall anything about having ever met her she didn’t notice the hands being placed on her face until she felt the intrusion in her mind. Again Wanda gasped not expecting to be seeing herself from someone who should be standing right behind the woman on the stool.

  
“She’s-“ Wanda was cut off as the woman jolted up grabbing the witches hands from her face and feeling herself being lifted off the ground only to be thrown downward. She was completely caught off guard and would have been knocked unconscious by the stool that was coming down on her head if not for the other three Avengers in the room. 

  
Natasha was quick to react and kicked the stool out of Ghosts hands before it hit Wanda. Although she did send it at Bucky but he easily blocked it. Wanda having gotten the wind knocked out of her took a moment before steadying herself back on her feet. She wasn’t expecting to see her three friends struggling to get a reign in on the woman. It was like she knew their moves before they made them. Perfecting timing when to duck, how to counter Natasha, even managing to get int a few hits herself and knocking Bucky down at one point. Ghost caught Wanda getting back up in her periphery and snatched one of Natasha’s Widow bites sending it at the witch. However, Wanda wouldn’t be caught off guard this time as she caught the widow bite with her powers and sent it back at the other woman catching her in the thigh. Most people would be immediately knocked unconscious by the strong currents of electricity being sent through their body but Ghost wasn’t quite like other people.   
She did grit her teeth at the pain as it immobilized her but she remained awake. That is until the witch approached her staring down at her, placing a single finger on her temple and rendering her unconscious.   
The last thing Ghost saw before the darkness was the powerful red eyes meeting her own bright blue ones.


End file.
